


S15 Opener: Free

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Pre-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel cuts the puppet strings and decides to go after what he truly wants





	S15 Opener: Free

Sam slunk off to his room to tend to his shoulder better. Dean dropped his gear on the floor and went to the kitchen for a beer or six before making his own retreat. That left Castiel to carry in his son's lifeless body, his trenchcoat over him like a death shroud. Jack was placed reverently on his own bed until a proper pyre could be made for him.

By the time Castiel made his way to his own sparse quarters the world was closing in on him. He yanked furiously at his tie, throwing it towards his desk. He growled in frustration at the buttons on his dress shirt until he just tore it open. The buttons clattered and scattered on the floor. Castiel couldn't get the offending  _ uniform _ of heaven free of his skin fast enough.

God…no... _ Chuck _ had destroyed his last shred of faith. The abuse and manipulation from heaven he and his human family had endured was nothing but amusement. Entertainment. He briefly considered Lucifer being correct in his assessment. There was no love. There was no Father. There was only the capricious Writer.

But even naked his skin was still crawling. He came close to clawing at it, stopping when he saw his desperate reflection in the mirror. Castiel ran his hand through his mussed hair. He wasn't supposed to age like that. To have a face tanned and thickened by the sun and creased with lines James Novak didn't have a decade ago. He was tired.

Tired of life. Tired of death. Tired of being no more than a contract player in Chuck's favorite  _ show _ . "It ends now," he said through gritted teeth at the angry man in the mirror. He turned on his heel for the door then remembered the state he was in. He had a few items of clothing in the dresser and went for what Dean referred to as "lazy clothes."

Castiel's confidence wavered as his knuckles were about to rap at Dean's door. He drew in a breath and knocked.

"Yeah...what?" Came Dean's gruff voice.

"May I come in?" Castiel heard some slight shuffling before Dean opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

"I'm not ready to...you know...the Kid and…" Dean looked at the floor and trailed off.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Cas spat out.

Dean looked up at him and shrugged. "I won't be good company but you can hang in here and watch your documentaries or some shit. Won't bother me."

Castiel stepped closer into his personal space. "What I mean is...I want to spend the night with you. I want to spend the night and be there in the morning and do it every day until there are no more days. You probably don't feel the same way but I do but I'm done being afraid to say it. I love you. I'm  _ in _ love with you. Everything could be gone tomorrow and I can't not say it. I've earned that much."

"Cas…"

"I said what I said. I know what I want and that's for you to choose me. Everything I have done since I touched your soul was for you. I...chose...you. You can tell me no. You can tell me to...to fuck off and give you space. But I am done believing that it's wrong or selfish or too  _ human _ to feel. I am not a pawn! I am a person! And I am  _ free."  _ His chest was heaving.

The weight of all that he'd allowed to burden him was shedding like he'd shed his clothes. Layers of guilt and false sense of duty fell away. There was a new thrum under his skin and it made him feel more powerful than when he defeated Raphael.

He didn't flinch when Dean rushed him. He let the hunter shove his back against the wall. He expected a physical reaction. What he didn't expect was for Dean to stare into his eyes for what felt like an eternity before pressing their lips roughly together. Castiel's hands went to Dean's waist and Dean's hands cupped his jaw. It was heated and intended to say what Dean couldn't.

When they broke free with hard gasps they panted and kept their eyes locked. Castiel could see the fear behind the green. He leaned in to initiate the next kiss and Dean was softer, more yielding. He pressed his forehead to Cas' when he rasped, "I lo...I love...love you too."

Castiel pulled him into a strong embrace. He soothed one hand over Dean's back and the 

other over the soft, short hair at the nape of his neck. He felt Dean's body tremble before he realized Dean was sobbing onto his shoulder. His heart was racing from hearing that admission.

"Tell me to stay?"

Dean nodded against him and sniffled. "Please? Please stay. I can't...I can't do this without you. Not...not some tool or weapon...just you. Just you having some faith in me. Being here. I lost you. Mom…" he tilted his head back, "I could have traded Jack for her but I couldn't because I know how to live without her. Not you, Cas. Fuck. I wasn't living without you."

Castiel was near tears himself. He'd rarely heard Dean open up like that. It was raw and painful and true. His mere shadows of broken wings curled around Dean.

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

"For what?"

"For letting us get played like that. I should have seen the con. The long game. Should have told your old man to go fuck himself the minute he showed up asking for  _ my _ help and  _ my _ sacrifice to clean up his fucking mess. And now I know that I never owed him or John a damn thing."

Castiel pecked his lips for a chaste kiss. "No you don't.  _ We _ don't. We're who we are in spite of them, not because of them."

Dean shook his head. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

This time Castiel hardened his expression and pushed Dean. "You are Dean Fucking Winchester. Your name strikes fear into the supernatural and respect among hunters. You saved the world time and again. You killed Hitler! You raised a brilliant, compassionate man. You killed Death. And you looked God in the eye and told him to go to hell."

Castiel kept his intimidating pace, backing Dean to the bed. "You are loving and strong and protective. You are smart and funny. And devastatingly handsome. All of this and so much more. You are the man I fell from heaven for and I don't regret it for a second." His blue eyes were blazing with grace behind them.

He kissed Dean hard and sloppily, tilting them both off balance and onto the bed. He was revved up and  _ hungry _ . Hands went up under his shirt to push it up and off. Dean touched all the bare skin he could find purchase on. Castiel felt the rush of blood to engorge his penis. He ground his pelvis down on Dean's, eliciting moans from both of them.

Castiel's lips left a hot trail of kisses along Dean's jaw and down the side of his neck. He rebuilt this body cell by cell and knew every sensitive spot. He sucked at nipped lightly halfway between ear and shoulder.

"Oh Cas…" Dean rolled his head to give better access. He pulled at Castiel to bring him flush to his chest. "Fuck that feels good."

"How good do you want me to make you feel, Dean?" His voice somehow entered an even lower register. Dean got chills.

"Last night on Earth?" Dean quipped and smirked.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Dean Winchester."

Another shiver ran through Dean's body. "Want...want you." He rolled his hips. "Want you to fuck me. Mark me up. Make me scream your name so loud it rattles heaven's gates."

"As you wish." He returned his focus on lighting Dean's body with pleasure. He was quick to remove Dean's shirt so he could lavish attention on his pert nipples. 

His tongue flicked over them to harden the nubs. He suckled each one and tugged them with his teeth. Dean keened and arched off the bed. "Cas...you done this before?"

"Just because I haven't doesn't mean I don't know how." He was quick to return to his full appreciation to Dean's form, relishing every soft sound. He lowered to find that spot on Dean's hip above his waistband to mark him with a deep bruise.

Castiel's fingers curled over the elastic to pull the boxers down. He felt a hunger for the tumescent flesh that was tenting them. His tongue swept the clear fluid beaded at the tip so he could take in Dean’s essence. He hummed appreciatively at the taste and continued to suckle.

“Fuck...Cas…” Dean moaned. His fingers curled into the wild dark hair and tugged. He’d fantasized...jerked off to this thought and image before. Seeing his angel’s lips stretched around him was better than anything stored in his spank bank. “Keep...yeah...please…” he rolled his hips. Castiel bobbed and sucked like a porn star.

Cas knew he could get Dean off just like that. He knew Dean’s tastes in porn and watched the cached videos. He took Dean deep in his throat and swallowed around him, making the hunter cry out and buck. Cas grabbed his hips to still him before pulling up and off. “Not yet,” he rasped.

Dean actually growled and kicked a foot in frustration. “Dammit, Cas!”

Castiel growled back in a show of dominance. He stripped then pressed his own hard cock against Dean’s. “You’re going to cum on this, only this. Understood?”

Dean’s eyes widened but he instantly submitted. “Yes, Sir.” He dropped his legs in a wide splay, offering himself up to the angel.

“Good Boy,” Castiel smirked. He stroked Dean’s inner thighs before reaching for the nightstand drawer Dean kept his packets of lube and condoms in. He paused to furrow his brow. “How do you want this, Dean?”

“I...just like this. Facing you. You don’t have to use a rubber. I haven’t...It’s been a long time,” he admitted.

Castiel smirked again. “As much as I want to take you apart right now I can’t wait to feel you tight and hot around me.” He tore the lube packet with his teeth and generously coated his throbbing manhood. He put on a good show of it for his lover before lowering and lining up.

“Cas, man...you gotta prep me first or it’ll hur...ohhhh…” he gurgled with pleasure as warm grace flooded his channel to relax him. He felt Cas push past his rim and fill him. His arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him. “Fuck you’re hung.” His head dropped back onto the pillow.

Castiel had a smug look when he ground down to get even deeper. “And you feel better than I imagined.” He eased back just a bit before rolling his hips for his first thrust. Dean clinging to him and moaning for him sent chills through his body. Desire burned behind his eyes as he took in the sight beneath him. He set a steady pace entering his lover to stave off the need to give in to climax.

Dean was meeting every move, working together in a dance they were designed for. Cas was touching him in every place inside that lit his fire. His own cock ached for release and leaked a steady pulse onto his stomach. He couldn’t believe it was happening. Those strong arms held him and his luscious thick thighs slapped against his own. Dean chanted the angel’s name. In his head or out loud he couldn’t be bothered to discern. He felt his leg get pushed up and…”CASTIEL!!” He was blinded by stimulation.

“That’s more like it.” Cas held him in position and started thrusting harder and faster. Nails clawed at his back and he hissed from the pleasure pain. He bit his inner cheek to quell his urges just a bit longer.

“Please...need...please…” Dean begged of him. His balls were tight and tears threatened to spill. 

“Cum for me, Dean.” Castiel dropped his lips to Dean’s neck to bite down and suck. Dean arched off the bed and let a primal sound cry out. Castiel felt everything get tighter around him as he continued to thrust. “DEAN!” He screamed as the waves of pleasure spread from his groin through the rest of his body. His hips stuttered to a stop and he collapsed his full weight onto Dean and the warm mess between them. He couldn’t hold back the sobs that followed.

Dean’s embrace turned warm and comforting. He let his own dam break. “I’m so sorry...so sorry, Cas.”

“Shh…” Cas kissed his temple, “I’ve got you. You’ve got me. We have to do this...whatever comes next, together.”

“What if this is it? He said the story is over.”

“Our story isn’t over, Dean. We just started a new chapter. We threw out his ending before and he had no choice but to stand back and let us play it out.”

“But…”

“No. I choose you. I choose this. I choose to fight until the very end. I have everything to fight for. Every single day I will fight for another one with you. I will seek justice for my son. I will seek peace for our family.”

Dean sniffled and nodded. “Yeah. We’re not some cheesy paperback novel romance. We weren’t meant to fall...to fall for each other. I wasn’t meant to choose Jack. I was set up to hate him. To _ want _ to end him. He was so much like you from the get go. I couldn’t help...loving him.”

Castiel eased out and used a bit of grace to dispel the mess. He pulled Dean to him and absently stroked his hair. “I wasn’t meant to love...anyone. Beyond the commandment to love  _ his _ creations. I loved her. I grieve her too.”

“I know, Cas. I never should have…”

“Lashed out in pain and anger? It did hurt. It still hurts. I’ve said things to hurt you, too. We should look into not doing that as much.”

“You sure you want to be shacked up with an asshole?”

Castiel chuckled. “I guess you have better taste in men.”

Dean swatted him. “Shuddup. We’re both dumbasses.”

“How about less dumb and more ass?”

“Dude...human? I’m not built for eternal pounding from a horny angel. Not that the sex wasn’t phenomenal…” Dean grinned at him. “I need a little recovery time here. Maybe some fluids or something. Haven’t blown a load like that in a long time.”

Castiel grinned back. “Can’t have you dehydrating. I’ll grab something in a few minutes. This feels too good to leave the bed right now.”

“Yeah...you’re warm. And you smell good. Always thought it would be too weird to tell you that. Like your messy hair. Your deep voice. Those beautiful blue eyes...what the fuck, Cas? Must be cum drunk or something. I can’t shut up about you.” Dean blushed.

“You’re just free, Dean.”

“Feels pretty damn good, Cas.” Dean felt himself drift. “Deal with asses tomorrow. Kicking...grabbing...whatever…”

Castiel watched Dean for a while before making another choice. Tonight he would sleep and hope to dream. 

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
